Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by Iris-Phoenix
Summary: songfic to 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' and the last part may contain spoilers for those who haven't seen the first episode of the Hades arc, or read 19 of the manga.


little child, be not afraid

**Summary: **Kiki doesn't like thunderstorms. Song fic to 'Lullaby For A Stormy Night'

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Saint Seiya. Or the song 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' m'kay?

**A/N: **um…the idea jumped me…

**Little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I am here tonight**

Kiki darted out from under his bed, and charged towards the room of his master, Mu, who was currently up and watching the storm. "MUUUU!!" the boy screamed, as he launched himself at the blond, turned lilac-haired, man. Mu turned in time to catch his student before he was bowled over. "Kiki? What is it?" he asked, and he held the boy. "There is someone at the window!" he cried, burying his face in Mu's chest.

**Little child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face**

**I am here tonight**

Lightning flashed, causing Kiki to cling tighter and then a peal of thunder drowned out Mu's reply. Mu sighed, before trying to dislodge his student. He really needed his ribs intact. After managing to get the flame-haired boy off of him Mu knelt down in front of Kiki and ruffled his hair with a comforting smile, as he had seen that the boy was scared enough that he had been crying. He sat the boy on his bed before turning back to the window, and began to explain why he was smiling.

**And someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land**

**on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning**

"Kiki. There is nothing to be afraid of. It cannot hurt you. You do like the way the earth looks after rain, right?" at his student's nod he went on. "The storm brings rain. Afterwards the world seems clean." Mu said, turning back to Kiki, who was now staring out at the storm as well. The boy sighed, before looking up at the storm clouds.

**Little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight**

"But…I liked looking at the stars and moon." Kiki complained. Mu ruffled his hair lightly, and shook his head. "The moon is still there. Just hidden for tonight." He replied, and Kiki scowled. Another boom of thunder wiped the scowl off his face though, and sent him back to clinging to Mu's waist. Mu sighed, and gently removed his student again. His ribs and waist were beginning to hurt.

**Little child, be not afraid though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand and I am here tonight**

Kiki wrung his hands, and tried to calm down as his master turned back to the storm, going closer to the window, just as something rattled nearby, and Kiki saw what looked like a hand. "NO!" he yelped, tackling his master before he reached the window. Mu toppled over, taking off-guard for once. "Kiki! Please, it's only a storm…see, it's only branches…" the lilac-haired man said, as he pointed to the tree, and tried to get Kiki off himself for the third time. This time more than his ribs hurt…he sighed, and hugged the flame-haired child. "See? Those hands were only branches. No more dangerous than a simple illusion." Mu said, as he tried to sooth the child again.

**And someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land**

**on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning**

"B-but…they looked real to me…" Kiki murmured, and Mu ruffled his hair. "I'm not blaming you." He responded, as he set Kiki back down, and stood up, again. His student seemed to be intent on giving him a work-out. "Kiki…the storm will pass by faster if you are sleeping." He commented, and got an odd look from his pupil in response. "But…I can't sleep." Kiki all but whined.

**For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight**

Mu sighed, and took Kiki back to his room, and got the child to get back into his bed. "Shh…it's alright, everything is fine. You know, I never liked the storms either." He said, and earned a wide-eyed look from the boy. Master Mu was scared of the storms?! But he had been calmly watching this one! "When I was a trainee, I was hiding under my bed from the storms, and Master Shion had to pry me out from under the bed. He would pick me up, and carry me to his room, and read to me, until I was asleep. I would wake up to find he had fallen asleep in the char next to me." Mu laughed slightly at the memories.

**Well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close**

Kiki stared at his master, before giggling. "Shion fell asleep in a chair next to you?" he giggled, and Mu nodded. He noted that Kiki was yawning now, so he sat down next to him. "See? He was tired after getting me to sleep that he would fall asleep right after me. I was interesting to say the least when I woke the first time to see my master asleep next to me." He continued as he felt the boy crawl into his lap. He patted his back, as he heard the boy yawn sleepily. He looked down to see that his eyes were drifting shut.

**And I hope that you'll know ** **that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land**

**on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning**

He somehow managed to maneuver the child back under the covers, and stood up. He dusted himself off, and walked back to his room, after he was sure Kiki wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He leaned against the windowsill, and stared out across the Sanctuary. He saw that the storm was easing up, though he felt something else on the horizon…

**Everything's fine in the morning**

A tainted cosmo was making its way to his Temple. He quickly donned his Cloth, and walked out of the living section of the Palace, to the main hall, and down towards the steps. He looked up to the moon, and noted that it was only about midnight, and he had yet to get any sleep. He sighed, and looked down the steps to see a cloaked and hooded figure making it's way to the stairs. He placed himself in the center of the upper stairs and waited for the person to make its move, also noting it was the one with the tainted cosmo. "Halt. If you move any further I cannot guarantee your life." He said, as he noticed the person looking around.

**The rain'll be gone in the morning**

The person glanced to the Palace Symbol, before looking back down to him, almost as if it were laughing at him. The figure moved closer, and Mu readied an attack. But when the man spoke – for it was a male voice – he stopped, without knowing why. "My life? Mu you could never strike me." The man said, and Mu glared. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded, while using telepathy to wake Kiki and told him to leave, and wake the other Saints, from Bronze to Gold.

**But I'll still be here in the morning**

Once he got an affirmative from Kiki he returned his attention to the man in front of him. "Mu, have you forgotten my face already?" the man asked, and Mu leaned back slightly as the man got closer. He gasped, and dropped his helmet as he recognized his beloved master Shion. "Wh-what…? You…you're No…it can't be! Master…" he said, as Shion smirked. "If you remember, then why are you standing there?" Shion asked, and Mu dropped to his knees. Not because he was ordered to, but because his legs would no longer support him from the grief he felt. His master was the one with the tainted cosmo…Shion had betrayed Scantuary.

That hurt worse than any wound any attack could leave.


End file.
